


pretty young thing

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, and keith thinks he looks hella hot in it, due to reasons shiro is wearing a dress, shamless smut, so they have sex, thats the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Keith feels his tongue tie itself into a knot as Shiro turns around on the low seat, eyes widening as he takes in what his boyfriend is wearing. It's supposed to be a traditional outfit of the group of aliens for whom they're hosting a diplomatic meeting for tonight. A meeting that only Allura, Coran, and Shiro are privy too. Keith the others aren't invited because they aren't considered 'leaders' by the aliens. But that's not important. What's important is that Shiro is wearing a dress and he looks amazing in it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you see an art piece and you’re just “oh hell yes I’m writing some smut for this!” [jazz hands at this tweet](https://twitter.com/llllucid/status/778623368337563648/photo/1) by Lucid~ jfc those thighs are just lewd (i live i die i live again)

Keith feels his tongue tie itself into a knot as Shiro turns around on the low seat, eyes widening as he takes in what his boyfriend is wearing. It's supposed to be a traditional outfit of the group of aliens for whom they're hosting a diplomatic meeting for tonight. A meeting that only Allura, Coran, and Shiro are privy too. Keith the others aren't invited because they aren't considered 'leaders' by the aliens. But that's not important. What's important is that Shiro is wearing _a dress_ and he looks  _amazing_ in it. 

 

“What do you think?” Shiro asks, nerves hiding underneath his jovial tone.

 

His lips part, flap uselessly a couple of times before snapping shut. He just  _can’t_  think. Keith’s not sure what’s wrecking more havoc, the fact that it’s an off-the-shoulder dress or that Shiro’s wearing _heels_. Jet black heels that've got little glowing aqua arrows on them as well. They're doing _fantastic_ things for Shiro's calves and ankles. How much taller is he than Keith right now anyways? 

 

His feet move forward of their own accord, heart clenching and fluttering when he sees Shiro nervously twisting his fingers together. 

 

“You look…” Keith starts roughly, clearing his throat before trying again. “You look amazing.”

 

Standing before him, Keith’s eyes trail over Shiro from top to bottom and once more. Just wanting to commit this sight to memory. His gaze lingers on stocking-clad ankles, the dark belt of black highlighting Shiro’s waist, and, of course, Shiro’s bared shoulders.

 

With a tiny frown, Keith asks, “Aren’t you cold?” He drops a hand on top of one bare shoulder, drags his palm up to cup the underside of Shiro's jaw. Shiro shivers, causing an answering tremor to go down Keith's spine.

 

Shiro shakes his head with a small grin, “This material is pretty warm actually. Here, see for yourself.” He pinches the material between his fingers and holds it up. But Keith’s attention shifts in between Shiro’s legs, where he realizes a long slit is present. So high that it appears to go almost all the way up to Shiro’s _crotch_. 

 

“ _Shiro…”_  Keith’s voice is nothing short of a helpless croak when he asks, “Is that.. Are those…”

 

Eyes dropping to where Keith’s staring, color floods Shiro’s cheeks along with understanding. “Uh yeah. It’s umm.” He takes better hold of one side of the long skirt and holds it up. Keith feels his jaw drop when he realizes, fully processes, that Shiro is wearing thigh-high, silky black stockings _with a garterbelt and panties_.

 

Before he knows it, Keith’s dropping to his knees between Shiro’s legs with a moan. “Keith?” Shiro asks, hem falling out of hand. His Galra hand is smooth and cool against Keith’s heated cheek. 

 

Desire whips through Keith the longer he stares at Shiro, like fire buffeting a forest fire higher, deeper, _hotter_. Some of it must reflect in his eyes when he glances up to meet Shiro’s gaze because Shiro’s blush turns _red_. And then slowly, carefully, he spreads his legs. An invitation, a fact made clear by the tiny smile he gives Keith. 

 

His hands come to rest on Shiro’s muscled thighs, right above the elastic holding his stockings in place, and pushes them open further. Makes Shiro show off the simple black panties he’s wearing. Keith grins stupidly at the tiny white bow stitched into the center, not sure why he finds it cute but it is. 

 

“If you say so,” Shiro groan-laughs, hands dropping on Keith’s shoulders. “It feels weird.”

 

Teasing the small bow with a fingertip, Keith’s fingers go exploring. Tracing the shape of Shiro’s soft cock encased in soft cotton, the elastic edge pressing into skin, moving back to see how much of Shiro’s ass the material is covering (just barely all of it).

 

Once more, with equal parts desire and earnestness, Keith reaffirms, “You look _amazing_.”

 

“Really?” Shiro asks, uncharacteristically shy. 

 

Wanting to see his petal-soft smile turn into something wilder, something lustful, Keith presses a hot kiss to one of Shiro’s knees and hums, “Yeah you do.”

 

He lets his body move on autopilot, following the desire rushing through him. Keith kisses a bony ankle, shapely calf, the scar peeking out from underneath the black elastic clinging to Shiro’s thigh. Checks with Shiro before moving in further, shoulders pushing the older man’s legs open obscenely.

 

His pants feels uncomfortably tight when Shiro just throws a leg over his shoulder and drags him closer with a hushed but eager, “We don’t have a lot of time.”

 

“They can wait,” Keith returns, following-up with a hot, open-mouthed kiss pressed to the tip of Shiro’s cock. His tongue drags around the head to wet the material, moaning throatily.

 

He feels Shiro’s hands threading through his hair, pulling him closer. “Take them off.”

 

Keith obliges immediately, dragging the material off Shiro’s legs before going back in. He takes the half-hard cock into his mouth. Sucks it to its full length, moaning obscenely at the salty pre-come taste flooding his mouth, sensitive flesh hardening against his tongue. Groans when Shiro’s palm presses against his cheek, feeling himself filling Keith’s mouth.

 

That’s got his hands going down to touch himself through his jeans, palm pressing hard against his dick. Shiro’s hands hold him steady, guiding him in a steady bobbing motion while Keith struggles to find enough focus to get his pants unbuckled. It’s a struggle he almost loses out on when Shiro jerks his hips up with a moan, “ _Keith_! Fuck that feels so good!”

 

Keith pulls off with a pop, panting as he swipes the back of his hand across his mouth. Wild desire burns in the pit of his belly, heating his skin to the point that Shiro feels _cool_  underneath his palms. His grip on Shiro’s wrist is firm, the polar opposite of his shaky voice when he confesses, “I want to fuck you.” feeling a whimper being born at the base of his throat when he has to look all the way up. “I want to fuck you.”

 

Shiro’s eyes go dark at the confession, a bare ring of color visible in his eyes before he crashes their mouths together. A whimper is born at the base of his throat, growing into a low whine when Shiro falls to his knees, over Keith’s lap. His hands grab at Shiro’s waist before sliding in between the long slit and pushing the skirts back. Keith squeezes the older paladin’s firm ass before groaning, “Lube. In my jacket.” But Shiro’s ahead of him, sly fingers already slipping into the hidden inside pocket where Keith keeps a small tube of lube tucked away.

 

But as soon as he’s got it out, Shiro’s pulling away with a frown. Dizzy and light headed, Keith asks, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Don’t want to dirty the dress.”

 

“Oh,” Keith blinks, glancing over at the table next to them and all the make-up products littering its top. That’s it. He nods towards the table, “Over there, on your knees.”

 

“The dress?” Shiro asks even as he shifts off Keith’s lap and brace himself against the table.

 

Moving behind the taller man, Keith presses a chaste kiss to a scarred shoulder before pouring some of the lube onto his fingers, “Just hold it up, out of the way.” There’s a pause before Shiro obeys, grabbing the skirts in one arm, and pushes his hips back. Presenting his bare, shapely ass to Keith. 

 

And that is a sight that has Keith stopping in his tracks. Whatever higher brain functions he’d had left go flying out the window. He’s seen Shiro naked more times than he can count. So why, _how_  is it that this? Seeing him almost fully dressed but hips bare, ass pushed back for Keith’s attention, has Keith’s dick _aching?_

 

“Keith?” Shiro asks, mild concern in his voice as he peeks over his shoulder.

 

Shaking his stupor away, Keith kisses the corner of Shiro’s lips reassuringly. Even as the kiss deepens, Shiro’s bionic arm coming back to touch Keith’s cheek and keep him in place. Keith feels himself growing lost in the delightful haze that takes over whenever he’s this close to Shiro. His teeth capture Shiro's bottom lip, suckle on it sweetly before letting it go.

 

His fingers slip in between Shiro’s globes, teasing the entrance in firm strokes but no penetration. No. Keith presses soft kisses to Shiro's neck and shoulders, waiting and teasing Shiro until he’s wriggling his hips with impatience. When he feels a low groan rumbling in Shiro’s chest, _that’s_  when Keith finally pushes a single digit in.

 

Shiro buries his face into his arms with a moan, eyes squeezing shut as Keith pushes his finger in, smooth and sure. Doesn’t wait for Shiro to grow used to it before he’s moving it in and out. Shiro’s head drops onto the table with a low thunk. His legs tremble with effort, knees sliding on the floor to spread him open. Keith presses kisses into the soft buzzcut, moaning at the salty taste there. Moves to nip on a pink earlobe as he pushes a second finger in.

 

He goes as fast as he dares to work Shiro open and it still feels like it’s taking too long. Keith’s acutely aware of the fact that someone might interrupt. Allura, Coran, or any of the other paladin’s might come barging in to announce that their guests have started to arrive and Shiro needs to be downstairs ready to greet them.

 

As much as the thought mortifies him, it also strokes an odd heat in him. Keith wouldn’t mind if someone comes in and sees them like this. Sees them on their knees, fucking with abandon. Hears Shiro whimpering as Keith persistently rubs against his prostate.

 

“Keith,” Shiro keens, dragging his name out in a groan. He wonders if Shiro’s cock is leaking hard enough to drip onto the floor. “Come on! Stop teasing.”

 

He looks down at the three fingers he’s got all the way in Shiro and says, “Okay. Okay.” Pulls them out carefully, causing a hard shudder to run through Shiro’s body. As Keith grabs the lube and slicks his dick up, he presses one kiss after another on Shiro’s shoulders. 

 

Shiro presses back against him when he takes himself on hand and rubs the slick head against Shiro’s hole. Testing. Waiting for Shiro to breathe out, "Do it." before pushing in. A hiss slips past his teeth as he pushes past the first ring of muscle, Shiro muffling his noise against the table. As he keeps pushing in, Keith stares at the skirt Shiro’s still holding out of the way and dumbly thinks its going to be wrinkled to hell and back.

 

The thought flies out the window when Shiro pushes back the last inch, sighing when Keith’s hips are snug against his ass. It's  _such_ a tight fit. “That’s it,” Shiro groans nonsensically, using the hand he’s got against the table to brace himself before he starts to move.

 

Dumbly, Keith remains in place and watches Shiro move. His eyes roam up from Shiro’s ass, linger on a bead of sweat rolling down the other man’s neck. He laps the drop up, pressing more kisses to hot skin before pressing his chin into Shiro’s shoulder and moaning, “You’re so…” Keith trails off helplessly, not sure if there’s a word adequate enough to capture how beautiful-pretty-gorgeous-free-wanton Shiro looks.

 

Shiro shakes, head tossed back against Keith's shoulder and fingers clutching at the table.  From this spot, Keith can easily spot Shiro’s dick swaying with each thrust and yeah. He’s _dripping_ wet. Letting go of Shiro’s hip, Keith’s hand moves to take the hard length into its grip. And jerks it off at a stripping pace that has Shiro’s voice going higher and higher while his hips move with increasing franticness. 

 

Wet smacks fill the small room, echoing obscenely along with their noises of pleasure to make a cacophony of lust. It grows louder the closer they get to their climax, Keith whispering how pretty Shiro looks and how he hopes Shiro will keep the heels, the stockings, _the dress_ , because Keith wants to take his time getting Shiro out of this. Wants to rub his cheeks against his legs, get his head under the skirt and eat Shiro out. Wants to see Shiro wearing just the garterbelt, stockings, and heels. 

 

Maybe its one of those dirty comments or maybe it’s how he’s jerking Shiro off _just_  the way he likes with the tight twist on each upstroke, or both, that tips the older man over the edge. His body locks into place as he comes with a long moan, hips jerking forward helplessly into Keith’s hand. Keith stares at the white strips of come splattered on the floor and feels the coil in his stomach break. His hips smack into Shiro’s ass one last time, spilling his release inside the other man. Keith shudders through his release, hanging onto Shiro for dear life as he comes and comes and comes. 

 

The blood roaring in his ears gradually fades away, leaving a honey-golden warmth behind in its wake. Keith exhales, presses a kiss to the corner of Shiro’s jaw and asks, “Okay?”

 

“Gimme a minute,” Shiro pants, arms visibly trembling. Keith drops a softer kiss to the skin under his chin, thinking about rubbing Shiro’s belly to help calm him down but remembers his slick hand at the last moment. Which immediately makes him think of how he just came in Shiro and how Shiro’s got to go downstairs soon. There's no way he go without cleaning up first. 

 

Keith pulls out, hissing at how over sensitive his dick feels and the way Shiro’s muscles clench down on him one last time. He stares at Shiro’s twitching hole and the come that’s going to start dripping out any minute now. In fact, Keith keeps staring as a drop dribbles out, hanging precariously at the edge of Shiro’s taint before falling to the floor.

 

He needs to get Shiro cleaned up before they make an even bigger mess. His eyes go to the table, searching for… there. Keith reaches forward to grab the box of tissues. A breathless, amused laugh comes out of Shiro, causing Keith to grin as well. “Could you do my dick first?” Shiro asks.

 

“Sure.”

 

It’s a perfunctory clean up only because they know they’re pushing their luck now. Keith makes sure Shiro’s cleaned up and has his underwear back on. There's something enjoyable and satisfying kneeling before Shiro, sliding the simple panties back up over muscled thighs. Even though he'd rather keep them off...  Once Shiro is fully dressed again, and is fretting over the lines of his dress, Keith cleans himself up. While he's tucking himself away, Shiro re-situates himself on the low seat before the make-up table and wipes away the sweat dotting his face and neck.

 

After he's done, Keith moves to stand behind Shiro. Drops his hands on the other man’s bared shoulders before leaning in to press a warm kiss on Shiro's head. He looks up to meet Shiro's eyes in the mirror and murmurs, “You really look great.”

 

Shiro’s hand comes to rest on top of his, squeezing gently, “Thanks.” They stay like that for a quiet moment before Shiro sighs, “I should get going. Take me downstairs?”

 

Nodding, Keith takes a step back. Watches Shiro shakily rise to his full height and then some. He smirks a little when Shiro takes a trembling step forward and offers his arm, “Need a hand.”

 

Shiro rolls his eyes with an amused frown but accepts, fingers warm in the crook of Keith’s arm, “Just go slowly. I’m still not used to the heels.” Keith’s smirk widens, something Shiro catches sight off. “Ass.”

 

That doesn’t stop him from smirking for pretty much the rest of the night in his room.


End file.
